


Impossible

by Malecftw



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newt X reader - Freeform, newt angst, newt fluff, newt imagine, the maze runner imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: hi, could i request a maze runner imagine where the reader is a trans boy who gets himself injured doing something stupid (in the maze or scorch) and newt and him have an argument because newt thinks he’s being too reckless?
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Impossible

‘Newt it wasn’t a big deal!’ You groaned as the brown-haired boy passed you swiftly, almost taking down a set of pans that were stacked on the ground next to the counter. ‘I don’t care? Do you realize that maybe it’s not a big deal to you, but it might scare the shit out of me?’ You fight the urge to roll your eyes, you knew he would not appreciate it if you belittled his worries which you had no intention of doing. It just would seem like that to him.

In a split second, you grabbed his arm and pulled him to you. His intense gaze burning holes into your skull as his eyes pierced yours. ‘I know,’ you said, your voice inches away from breaking. You’d never had someone caring for you the way Newt did. To say you two clicked instantly would be nothing short of a big fat lie. In fact, you were so intimidated by him it took you a solid couple of months to say anything but hi to him when you two passed each other in the glade. He was so focused on the glade, making sure everything was running smoothly, surely he didn’t have any time to spare for a greenie like you.

But that all changed one day. 

Flashback

You’d been feeling more and more anxious. Eating was a task, showering was becoming a curse, sleeping was a rarity. You couldn’t help but wonder… Why you? Why did you have to be different? Why couldn’t you just be like everybody else? 

You were sitting at the entrance of the maze, waiting for the runners to return after a long day of looking for a way out of this hell hole. Tapping the water bottle with your fingers, a dull noise sounded when you accidentally tapped the wrong hand against the water bottle. Wincing, you looked down and sighed. ‘You know you should go see Jeff for a change of that bandage.’ A voice above you spoke, dragging you away from your thoughts as you looked up. ‘Yeah, I will after I give everyone their water.’ Newt nodded, pleased with your willingness to oblige. Your eyes followed the lean boy down as he sat next to you, grabbing to of the bottles that were in your lap.

‘So, how have you been holding up?’ ‘Oh you know, besides the whole mystery surrounding me, my life and why I’m here I’ve been doing spectacular.’  
You meant to say it as a joke, but it came out as pure sarcasm. You didn’t dare look at Newt, scared he’d interpret that as you talking back to him.  
Instead, he just shrugged and nodded. ‘Touché.’

He tried not to be obvious, but you could feel his eyes on you as he studied you. ‘You know you’ve been doing great right? You’ve been handling yourself way better than anyone else during their greenie time.’ At that, you looked up. You’d never been okay at anything let alone great. ‘Really?’  
Newt nodded, a grin spreading across his face. ‘You should be proud, you really have potential.’ A small giggle left your lips, you knew he was just being nice but you couldn’t help but swoon a little. For an intimidating guy, he sure was cute.

‘Well, that means a lot coming from you.’ After that, a comfortable silence overtook you two, just enjoying the rare peace of taking a break in the grass and each other’s company, until Newt spoke again, this time more cautious.  
‘So why don’t you like… Talk.’ This immediately got your attention, your strategy from day one had been to not stand out. That way people couldn’t question you or the internal fight you were having with yourself every day. You didn’t think anyone had noticed.

‘It seems like you try so hard to be invisible, yet all you do is stand out to me.’ Your head lifted and with that your gaze shifter from the browning grass to the boy next to you. Now, it was Newt’s turn to look down. His hands abandoning the few blades of grass he was playing with and slowly making their way to the tanned skin of your wrist. His fingers felt rough, a result of the daily hard labor Newt had been put through for years on end now. His hands ghosted over your skin, hesitant, not wanting to be too much too soon. When you didn’t move, he slowly turned over your wrist, allowing him to see the palm of your hand.  
He traced the different lines, the outline, the callosities that had started to form but were nowhere near as bad as his.  
You held your breath, this was the last thing you expected to happen but you were all here for it.

‘There’s just something about you…’ His voice faded away as you made eye contact again.

The air was tense as you both looked at each other. Newt slowly coming down from his outburst and you trying to find the words to reply.  
He licked his lips before speaking up. ‘I’m sorry. I just. I worry about you. What happened to that scared boy I met at the bottom of the cage. I love you. I just wish you were a little more scared of doing dumb stuff. Cause I’m terrified of losing you.’ He let his forehead touch yours as he yearned for comfort.

‘Newt, the only reason I’m not scared anymore is because I know you. You’ve empowered me from the moment we talked. You loved me when I couldn’t love myself. Through you’ve I’ve empowered myself. A hand goes up to your shoulder, needing the support to balance himself while what you said sinks in.

‘I love you. I know I do dumb stuff sometimes, but this time it was the right call. They’re just as much your friends as they are mine. I couldn’t see them get trapped in the maze, knowing I was stood right there doing nothing. He slightly nods his head. He understands, he completely does. But he also can’t lose you, he won’t. As he looks up, he wipes at his eyes. A look of admiration and love spread across his features.

‘Please don’t do that to me ever again.’

A grin takes over your face. ‘I’ll try not to, but at least I get to be spoiled by you now while I recover from my slight - not so slight concussion.

He groans and rolls his eyes while he wraps his arms around your neck.

‘You’re impossible you know that?’


End file.
